


only human (though i'm super at times)

by yeswayappianway



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: “Are you coming or not?” Sid asked. It sounded a little tetchy to Alex, but then again, Sid often did. It was one of his charms, or whatever. Mostly, it was familiar, which is Alex really wanted right now.“Tired,” he groaned from where he was lying facedown on his couch.“I’m not the one who agreed to get dinner with your teammates,” Sid said. “You brought this on yourself. And me.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Alexander Ovechkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	only human (though i'm super at times)

**Author's Note:**

> if i were to add additional non-canonical tags to this, they would be: Brief Mentions Of Evgeny Kuznetzov, Absolutely No Effort Made To Make This Believable, and Dinner With The In-Laws (Washington Capitals)
> 
> i got annoyed at something i saw online and wrote this. i have not reread it so hopefully there's no horrible typos!
> 
> title from Longer Than You've Been Alive, by the Old 97's

“Are you coming or not?” Sid asked. It sounded a little tetchy to Alex, but then again, Sid often did. It was one of his charms, or whatever. Mostly, it was familiar, which is Alex really wanted right now.

“Tired,” he groaned from where he was lying facedown on his couch.

“I’m not the one who agreed to get dinner with your teammates,” Sid said. “You brought this on yourself. And me.”

Alex lifted his head from the cushions to give Sid his best pleading face. It rarely worked, but Alex liked trying anyway. “Come on, Sid, why not just stay here? You like me more than them,” he added, which was true.

“Yeah, but I respect Nick more than any of the rest of you, and he told me not to let you skip this,” Sid crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Are _you_ gonna ignore him? Because I’m not.”

Damn it. Nicky and Sid becoming something like friends was the worst thing that had ever happened to Alex. Sighing loudly, he sat up. “Okay, okay, going.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sid said drily. Alex stuck his tongue out at Sid, and Sid came over to pat him condescendingly on the shoulder. He followed it up with running his fingers through Alex’s hair, though, so Alex forgave him.

“You sure we can’t just stay here?” Alex asked. He’d accepted a long time ago that their relationship had to be confined to snatches of time and stolen hours, but sometimes he let himself think wistfully of long lazy weekends or vacations to somewhere with a beach.

Sid’s hand stilled in Alex’s hair, and Alex felt Sid press a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sure. Come on, I don’t want them to accuse me of trying to keep you away,” he said, lightly. Sid was on decent terms with Alex’s team most of the time now, especially since they hadn’t played each other in a while (undoubtedly why Nicky had arranged this dinner the night before the game), so it was mostly an empty worry.

\-----

The problem was, Alex thought grumpily, was that everyone wanted to _talk_ to Sid. Sure, some of them wanted to argue, and some of them wanted to interrogate him, but it didn’t change the fact that Sid’s attention was on everyone else and every time Alex tried to hint that maybe they could leave now, Sid got drawn into yet another conversation.

“Jealous?” Nicky asked him, with the sly quirk of his lips that meant he was laughing at Alex.

Alex sunk a little lower in his seat. “Of course,” he said. Sid didn’t notice, his full attention on Kuzya as they argued good-naturedly (if loudly) about something Alex didn’t care to figure out.

Nicky’s expression softened a little. “You know you love that he can fit in here now.”

Of course, Nicky was right. Alex was delighted that Sid could come out and get dinner with Alex’s team and drink and debate and enjoy an evening. Alex just also wanted to be at home with Sid, enjoying one of their few free nights.

“Alex,” Sid said in that way he got when he’d had a few drinks, slightly too focused on what he was saying and not quite focused enough on how he was saying it. “Tell him he’s wrong.”

Alex shrugged. “Can’t, wasn’t listening.”

Sid groaned and slumped against him. “What’s the point of having you here, if you won’t back me up?” he pouted.

Alex took great delight in patting him on the shoulder. “There, there, Sid. Maybe we just leave?”

Sighing, Sid pushed himself back upright. “I suppose,” he said, dragging out the words, but Alex could see the twinkle in his eye that meant he was just doing this to be contrary. What a little shit, Alex thought fondly. How many years had they known each other now, and he still did this.

“I’m old,” Alex protested as they started getting up to leave. “Need my sleep. Can’t stay out all night with the kids. Need to take care of my body.”

“Tell you what, maybe don’t slam me into the boards tomorrow, that’s a good way of taking care of your body,” Sid said. He poked Alex in the side as he did it, as if to punctuate his sentence.

Alex grinned at him. “You love it,” he teased.

Sid gave him a small, fond smile in return. “Maybe a little,” he allowed.


End file.
